1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and in particular, to a plasma display apparatus which is manufactured through simultaneously making a plurality of panels at a large-sized glass disk, and cutting them to the respective panel sizes thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (simply referred to hereinafter as a “PDP”) is a display device which excites phosphors with ultraviolet rays generated through gas discharge, and displays desired images. As the PDP makes it possible to construct a high-resolution wide-screened display device, it has been spotlighted as a future generation flat panel display.
With the common PDP, a glass substrate is used to form a front substrate, and another glass substrate is used to form a rear substrate. This involves poor productivity and high production cost. Accordingly, a multi-panel technology has been recently developed and made ready to be applied to manufacturing process. According to the multi-panel technology, a plurality of panels are simultaneously made in a large-sized mother glass, and then cut to form the respective panel sizes therefrom.
However, during the process of cutting the respective PDPs, the panel edges are inevitably somewhat flawed. The small flaws are liable to grow into critical panel cracks with the subsequent processing and under physical impacts due to transportation or the like, thereby causing failure of the panel as well as of the glass substrate.